


Black Hill Starters III

by littlesolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Prompts.<br/>Feel free to leave prompts in comments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m a master of disguise.

Natasha is good at what she does, no one is better, but Maria can always spot her.  Artificial faces don’t matter because Maria knows those hands, quick with a knife, sure with a trigger, but also gentle when they want to be.  

She knows those hips, that buck in a struggle or can launch her farther down an air vent.  Sometimes they buck against her, beneath her.  

She knows the small of her back, where a small pistol is sometimes kept or a pair of small knives.  It’s also where Maria puts her hand at Stark’s society parties, a reminder to let her guard down just a little and have fun.  

Clint gives Maria a look when they come back from a mission.  Out of at least fifty people racing away from an explosion, Maria had spotted Natasha right off.  He grins at her and tells Nat.  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.  I’m a master of disguise.”  

To some maybe.  


	2. Not Exactly Uber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don't recall asking to be the driver of this adventure

Natasha and Darcy are in the back seat and while Nat returns fire out the back window, Darcy ducks and clutches some machine to her chest.  

A stop light.  That's all she'd done.  Stopped at a fucking stop light.  Then all of a sudden she has two passengers.  

"What exactly is happening now?" asks Maria over her shoulder.  

"We are reclaiming Stark tech-" says Nat.

"- that was stolen and that Jane needs" finishes Darcy.  "I saw them take it and followed."  

"Because that's what Jane would want you to do...." mutters Maria as she takes a sharp turn.  

"Hey!  I called for back up!" protests Darcy.  Maria meets Natasha's gaze in the mirror and rolls her eyes.  

"I don't recall asking to be the driver of this adventure" mentions Maria.  

"As a Stark Industries employee, I would think this would be a priority for you" answers Natasha.  The car scrapes by a parked car and the passenger mirror is heard breaking off.  Starks cars can take a lot but the electric hum coming from behind them can't be good sound.  

"Jane needs this... thingymabob pronto to solve....something.  Just being the best intern ever.  Is this thing good against EMPs?"  

Great.  


	3. Form 18-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Honestly, I gave up and turned in a blank document

Shield and the Avengers, hell even Stark Industries deals with the unexplainable all the time.  Aliens, alien monsters, technological serial killers, the list goes on.  Because of this, as well as the antics of a certain Darcy Lewis, there are forms for just about everything.  Form 36-H : accidental ambush.  Form 98-C: EMP related mishaps (created due to Stark of course).  Form 24-L: unknown portals created just in case of Jane's continued research, espcially since Darcy is always by her side.  

So there should really be some sort of form for what just happened but Maria just can't seem to find one.  She can't describe what just happened.  They had been Asgardian, the creatures that had tucked away in Darcy's messenger bag.  Maria can't be sure if Darcy had intended to keep both creatures or sell one to Shield.  Or maybe to Stark, but Pepper would have put and end to that.  She can't help but think of Ewoks from Star Wars.  They were fuzzy and adorable but also had that tendency to eat people.  It's slightly off putting...well to most, not Darcy though.  She compared them to a guard dog.  An adorable Cujo like experience maybe but Maria would rather avoid that file form (yes there is one for that).  

"So what did you write in your report?" asks Natasha from where she is leaning against the door frame to Maria's office.  

"Honestly, I gave up and turned in a blank document.  Nothing... no arrangement of words can explain that chaos.  You searched Darcy, right?  She doesn't have some hellish fuzzy creature stowed away somewhere still?" 

"She's clear, but unhappy.  I don't see it lasting long though, Jane has a new project going on.  Bobbi is on stand by and monitoring things.  She'll give us a heads up" assures Natasha with a shrug.  

Maria loves Jane, she really does, but the scientist is so dedicated to her work that sometimes she overlooks potential issues.  But her breakthroughs usually further their alliance with Asgard.  Still, she wishes the scientist would take a vacation.  


	4. Fit For Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm missing three havles of my socks and two pairs of shoes. Don't ask me if I have my life put together.

When it comes to things related to the Avengers or Shield, Maria has things covered.  Everything is organized and the correct people have been notified.  Natasha finds it funny though that on a personal level, Maria is a mess.  On the Hellicarrier, she sometimes borrows Sharon's work out clothes because she's forgotten or misplaced her own (or more likely they've been stolen by a certain assassin).  

They're leaving an outpost where they've been stationed for two monthes, and Maria has what she can find folded neatly in her duffle bag.  Natasha had seen a different side of the Commander the night before.  The side that is practically a sister to Sharon.  Sharon and Kevin had conference called Maria and Natasha had tried to back out of the room until she realized it wasn't mission related.  Sharon was trying to get Maria to come to dinner when she got back and Kevin was explaining that if she didn't she'd have an angry Helen Donnelly at her door.  Maria had let out a long suffering groan.  

She'd watched as Maria repeatedly reread the same page of some novel, unable to process the mystery thriller as just fun and not some potential crisis she has to handle.  On the plus side, she hasn't had to wear any suits or blouses lately, just tee shirts and jeans or cargo pants out in the field.  A look that Natasha finds herself admiring on Maria.  

"So are you going to go?" asks Natasha as they wait for their transport.  Last night Maria hadn't been a Commander, she had been bickering with near siblings for the better part of a half hour.  It was endearing.  

"Maybe" answers Maria.  

"Maybe?  You're nearly as organized as Pepper so a dinner should be no problem right?  Or is it a family thing?"  

"I'm missing three halves of my socks and two pairs of shoes.  Don't ask me if I have my life put together.  As for the family thing, I'm Itallian Irish so the subject of children comes up every so often.  Don't get me wrong, Helen was married to Aunt Peggy's brother so she knows the toll of the work we do having heard the stories... or read about it in the paper.  But she thinks I'd rather deal with aliens than a family dinner, which is true.  Wait did you steal my stuff?"  

"It's not stealing, it's borrowing without the intent to return."  Natasha likes this Maria.  


	5. Jinx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It is entirely possible that I have just jinxed myself

Everything is going smoothly.  Coordinating between the Avengers and Stark Industries is easier than expected some days.  Maria understands why Pepper had to take a step back, but it feels like she's found her niche.  Her world had continued to crumble over and over but here she can do some good.  Now thanks to the Sokovia Accords, she has limited access to her usual resources, but through Stark's resources she can make up for that and try to repair the damage left behind from their work.  Thankfully, Steve and the others are always up for hospital visits or other outreach appearances while she handles the other details.  

She's developed a new assortment of contacts working with Pepper through SI.  Alana Bloom as a good shrink for them to use, that understands the strains of the job.  Patty Hewes and Associates for lawyers in the open but Ellen Parsons as their private counsel.  They need the best when going up against General Ross and his legion of lawyers.  

Except right now things are running a bit too smoothly and it's making her nervous.  

"What's wrong, you're making a face" says Pepper from across the conference room.  

"Face, what face?"

"That face, you're worried" answers Pepper, settling down next to her.  

"I thought something and then voiced it out loud."  

"Something damaging?"  

"Potentially.  It is entirely possible that I have just jinxed myself.  I told Natasha that things are going well."  

And they are, except that never lasts long.  


	6. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You are not as replaceable as you think you are.

Maria makes all the hard choices and they tend to forget that.  Steve and Tony regard Fury as shady but they forget that as his Second in Command, Maria tends to know all the details too.  She decides which marks to kill, what gets covered up, how far to push people, it's all very demanding and it takes it's toll.  It's why Natasha can relate to her.  They both have dark secrets in their past.  

Maria is a manipulator who knows when to use her temper and that should be the first red flag that sends her away.  Natasha tells herself that she'll simply use her back, learn everything she can while keeping her head down and then get out.  The last person she needed to be on the radar of was Fury's right hand.  Except once she knows her, she can't bring herself to cut ties.  

Maria gives her breaks before she needs them, as if she senses the job getting to her.  Does she feel the same?  That drowning feeling where she's  able to come up for air only when the water is at her ears?  Because that's how deep in it she is.  All the missions and blood shed and things people would rather forget.  And it won't get easier with General Ross and the ambassadors.  

Natasha knows the dark side of things and when Maria has taken the steps herself.  There had been a chemist they needed who was reluctant to help.  HYDRA was getting closer and they couldn't wait but the chemist wouldn't be swayed by vague threats or even specific threats against him.  Why would they come after him of all people?  How would he be on their radar.  He had overlooked the fact that they had found him and knew of his importance and HYDRA wouldn't be far behind.  

So she did something Natasha would do, what it was usually her job to do.  She had given him a push.  

He had had a dog.  A dog he loved more than anything.  So when HYDRA killed his dog as a warning, he'd come running to them in the nick of time.  It was later that day that HYDRA actually did take action by blowing up his apartment.  

Natasha knows she should avoid her at all costs but stays because Maria never manipulates her.  They share drinks after their jobs are done, without speaking about them and Maria lets out a sigh.  

"You are not as replaceable as you think you are, you know" says Natasha.  Maria is in a down mood.  

"Victoria Hand could do it in a heartbeat."  

"Victoria is needed where she is.  But I'm serious.  We may forget everything your role entails but we trust and look to you to make sure we come out of things okay."  Maria gives her a side long look.  "You see us as people, not just assets."  Natasha isn't sure what she wants from Maria, friendship or more, and knows Maria would warn her away.  She wonders what Maria has to hold over her head, but her curiostiy wins out.  No one quite understands the darkness like Maria, not even Clint.  It's nice to be understood.  


	7. Legal Jargon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is diposed

She is sitting in a conference room across from General Ross with a lawyer by her side and a camera focused on her face.  She's really tired of this shit.  

"Miss Hill-" starts General Ross, as he leans back in his chair.  

"Commander Hill.  If I'm going to acknowledge your rank you should acknowledge mine."  He gives a condescending nod.  

"Commander Hill, on the fifth of September can you account for your whereabouts?"  

"I believe I was testifying before Congress that day."  

"Yes and you said that there were no operations going on at that time."  

"That I knew of" clarifies Maria.  Honestly, Ross could get lost in a u turn with his logic.  

"We have lots of questions, especially considering that there were at least two units of SHIELD still in play at that point."  

"That's what wikipedia is for" answers Maria with a shrug.  Her lawyer tries to conceal a smirk.  

"Miss Hill-"

" _Commander_ " 

It's going to be a long day.  


	8. Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Everyone is valuable in their own special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is alive. So there. Opposite sides of the Accords but now that's over.

It's one of those sayings.  One that you find on a positive affirmation poster or hallmark card.  "Everyone is valuable in their own special way."  It's stupid, but in Maria's case it's true.  Which is why it's so hard for Natasha to watch her begin to question that.  

When SHIELD fell, she lost her command but could still work on the Avengers Initiative.  She could help shape the Twins into part of the team.  But then General Ross took that from her too.  Not only took it but placed the Twins back in specialized cells, specialized straight jackets.  It had infuriated her and sent her into a rage but she couldn't even get a sit down with Ross.  

Now all she has is SI, and while Pepper makes good use of her there, it's not the same.  Pepper has her dealing with former associates and competitors like Osborne and Hammer.  Individuals who didn't stop making weapons just because Stark had.  There's still a dark side to Stark Industries, but it's not the side that the Maximoffs are familiar with.  It's the ones that upset that SI now hampers their drilling and mining.  They can be ruthless and aren't above sending goons to try and intimidate the acting spokesperson.  It's the closest Maria gets to her old line of work.  

Natasha sees it though.  It's wearing her down.  Maria might have had suspicions that Barnes was behind the Starks death, but seeing the video footage... she would have guessed a distance hit, not up close and personal.  

Tony and Pepper breaking up hadn't come as a surprise, everything is coming apart and Natasha wonders how long Maria can hold it together without talking to someone.  For once, she's worried about the other woman.  


	9. Crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You better hope that wasn’t mine that you just broke"

Crunches are never a good sound.  If you're following someone it could mean you've given away your position.  Listening in, it could mean your device was discovered.  In this case, it means something is probably broken.  

“You better hope that wasn’t mine that you just broke" growls Maria as she tries to pull her arm out from under Natasha's back.  Yep, it's broken.  "Get off me."  Natasha lets out a groan of her own before moving.  Falling into a ravine after jumping from a vehicle can result in some bruises.  Or broken bones in this case.  

Natasha helps rig a sling from a pack strap and then they're walking.  Fifteen miles until they have a chance of encountering a car.  

"You know, this always happens when we do this"

"Maria....."  

"We agree to a few drinks with Jane and Darcy and look at us now.  Stranded in Area 51.  You'd think Darcy would have other interests considering she's met actual aliens...." grumbles Maria.  

"I've never seen a jeep implode like that..." mutters Natasha.  

"That's because you taught Darcy how to hot wire a car.  It's really no surprise that it exploded."

"Imploded.  Must have crossed the wrong wires...."   

"I swear to god Natasha, if we're featured in some Roswell newsletter, I'm taking away your bike."  


	10. Can't Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There are things she can't explain.

There are things in Maria's life she can't talk about.  To the public, that's most things.  When it comes to the Avengers there are still somethings.  She is the one they entrust to hold their secrets, but Maria keeps her cards close to the vest.  For instance, she can't explain how or why she often comes home to find not only an assassin but also a black cat snuggling amongst her things.  Natasha has deemed her safe, despite all the indicators that point otherwise.  

Maria is the face in the media when it comes to Avengers matters, despite her new role at Stark Industries.  Everyone wants her opinion on the Sokovia Accords and which side she's on.  Whether her siding with Stark is just employee loyalty.  Wanda and Pietro turn to her too.  Pietro had been a handful to watch over as everything unfolded, his wounds still healing and keeping him from going full speed.  He is with his sister now, offering her comfort and feeling safe under Maria's promise that she wouldn't be treated that way again.  But they are young still and don't understand that as much as Maria means them, they are just words.  General Ross out ranks her and is making the calls, all. she can hope to do is run interference.  


	11. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:“I can’t express how proud I am of you, but I hope you understand anyway.”

Maria’s job requires her to ‘make nice’ with a lot of people.  To glad hand officials and bureaucrats and agents of various departments.  That doesn’t mean that they were nice back…  Most hate SHIELD and dislike cleaning up after the Avengers even more.  So when Maria loses her cool and slugs a bureaucrat Natasha stands there gaping.  Maria is known for her infinite patience especially after dealing with her and Hawkeye for years.  

“I can’t express how proud I am of you, but I hope you understand anyway” says Natasha with a grin.  Maria mutters something unintelligible before grabbing her hand.  

“C’mon.  We’re leaving.”  


	12. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:“This is why you’re my voice of reason.”

“This is why you’re my voice of reason.”

“Because I have common sense?  Not everything can be solved with bombs you know….” sigh Maria.  In all honesty, if Natasha were here in person, she’d give her a hug.  Instead she’s speaking into a nearly broken walkie talkie.  

“What’s your twenty?” asks Maria.  Broken and battered, she could really go for a hug right now.  

“Ten minutes away.”  Maria sighs and leans back against the debris left over from Nat and Clint’s rescue job.  

She can wait that long.  


	13. Past Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Maria meet before Nat joins Shield while Maria is undercover on a mission unrelated to the Black Widow. Nat happens to be trying to destroy a red room nursery or something related to her past. They meet they adore each other. When the missions over Maria tells her if she’s looking to work for the other side look her up.

The whole thing starts by chance back when Maria is still a rookie.  Maria had been sent to see if the uptick from threat analysis was real or simply wishful thinking on someone’s part.  You’d be surprised how many attacks are really just delusions of grandeur.  Or maybe you wouldn’t.  Usually the plans are all talk, lacking something key like funds or actual weapons.  

This however meant a lot of sitting and waiting on Maria’s part.  So sitting in a coffee shop in Bosnia, intermixed with various peace keepers, Maria waits.  A sign could reveal itself in anyway.  A flyer on the bulletin board at the bar, a messenger with a delivery for her, something written on a coaster placed under her drink.  What she was not expecting was a red headed beauty.  

The young girl argues with the cook at the bar over what constitutes food, or at least this is how Maria first notices her.  

“You’re supposed to wash whatever it is down with enough alcohol to forget you ate it” comments Maria.  A glare is thrown at her for it but Maria shrugs it off.  That’s the first encounter.  It’s unsanctioned and would need a review board if anyone ever knew, but it’s not even a conversation.  

The red head appears every so often when Maria is at the cafe or bar and Maria almost thinks it’s a signal except for the way the red head acts.  Shifty but in a shy way rather than nervous or alarmed.  She’s in the market admiring scarves when a voice carries from behind her.  

“That one matches your eyes.”  She turns to see the red head there.  She’d said it as if it were a comment about the weather, a comment of no consequence, but Maria gave a small smile.  The rest of their encounters would be along these lines but there was a sense of companionship.  A shared meal and sunset.  A game of darts.  A game of pinball.  Activities with little conversation.  Until she sees the red head one afternoon with a matching color coming from a wound on her side.  The baggy shirt and larger jacket conceal it from most, but Maria has a trained eye.  She takes her hand and leads her to her room.  There she pulls out a sewing kit and carefully tends to the wound.  

“You know, you ever want to work for SHIELD, you should give me a call.”  The red head rolls her eyes.  There is the smell of smoke and it doesn’t take a genius to connect the dots to the nearby so called brothels being burned down.  There was something more there, but that wasn’t her assignment.  Still, it was a plus in terms of SHIELD objectives since the local scumbags had left following the arsons.  It meant a shake up and a few more days for Maria, but that’s fine.  She finishes the stitches with a steady hand and clean movements.  

“How would I even find you?”  

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”  

* * *

 

Years later, Barton brings in a red headed assassin but Maria knows who she is right off.  It’s that woman she met years ago.  The red head sits across from her in an interrogation cell.  

“Found your number floating around and thought I’d drop in.”  

“Bleeding again, I see.”  

“Figured I’d start with something you know how to do.”  

Maria smiles.  


	14. A Night Away From it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha uses the cover provided by she and Maria being on a mission together to come on to/kiss/feel up Maria as she mistakenly thinks Maria would never be interested in her. Maria asks her out at the completion of the mission.

Natasha is certainly playing the part.  They are undercover as a wealthy couple and it’s involving more touching than Maria had expected from Natasha.  Natasha usually plays things close to the vest but every time there’s a chance for contact, there she is.  Nuzzling into her side, her hand at the small of her back, a brush of lips before leaving for a moment.  Maria expected her to play the part but there’s something... more here?  A gentleness.  Maria isn’t made of glass and Nat knows this from their usual sparring sessions, but there’s a kindness that seems to be underneath all these touches and looks.  Something Maria had hoped she hadn't been imagining.  But is she?  Natasha is the best undercover for a reason.  

* * *

 

It’s not a hard part to play.  A lover of the infamous Maria Hill?  Natasha wonders how many would love this detail, but then becomes jealous of the possible number.  Maria, with her blue eyes and fine cheek bones... Natasha takes every chance she gets to kiss them.  It’s not clingy exactly, from a strategic point she’s simply staying close to her, but she barely pays attention to anything else.  It’s all old hat anyway, making sure they aren’t followed or spied on.  Hell, the sash Maria is wearing would work as a weapon in a pinch, but that’s not why Natasha’s focused on it.  No, she’s focused on how it sits gently on Maria’s hips as they sway to a dance.  

Not that Maria would ever see her this way.  The way she sees her.  She has too much blood in her ledger but it isn’t just that.  Maria knows what she’s capable of.  They’ve worked together on other missions too.  Missions that were more physically intensive.  Maria has seen her snap spines and slit throats.  Strangle and shoot to kill.  It’s one thing to read about it in a file but Maria has seen it first hand.  That one time she went no holds barred to save Maria only to discover that Maria had saved herself.  But Maria had seen the carnage....Natasha’s blood web.  She is capable of more than that, she knows this, but wonders how, from a Commander’s point of view, Maria could ever see her as more than an asset.  Except.... Maria leans into the touches and meets her lips in a butterfly kisses.  If only.  

 

* * *

 

 

“So maybe after this is over...” says Maria in a low voice.  But not a voice of warning.... it’s...sultry?   “-We try this right?  From the beginning I mean?  A proper date?”  Natasha just blinks at her stunned, following Maria’s lead across the dance floor as she buys time.  

“Do you mean that?  Not just as a way to get to know me better, but as a formal date?”  

“Well I don’t know how formal it would have to be, and as a way to get to know you as well, but yes, as a proper date.  I’m asking you out Natasha.”  At this point Maria feels like she’s floundering but can tell it’s nothing compared to the thoughts going through the red head’s mind.  Natasha’s never been skittish, but she looks seconds from getting ready to run.  

But she stays.  

“That..... sounds nice.”  Maria smiles and spins her under her arm before pulling her close again.  

She can’t wait.  


	15. Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper talk Maria into auctioning off a date with herself for charity. Nat has been dancing around her attraction to Maria, who is oblivious, and is determined to win a date with Maria.

“No.”  

“Maria-”

“No!”

“It’s for the children’s hospital charity fund” pleads Pepper.  

“How exactly is selling myself connected with children and a good thing?”

“Maria, please?”  

“Fine.”  

* * *

Natasha had escaped auctioning herself off this year and was letting it go at that.  It was just another event she could skip.  

At least that was until Clint told her Maria was up for auction.  Wait.  Why is this topic so interesting to Bruce?  She could… politely inquire, but Clint beats her to the punch.  

“Interested in the Commander?” he asks leaning back on the couch, turning towards Bruce.  Bruce is doing his best not to blush.  

“We’ve chatted.  I trust her more than Fury, but I don’t know much about her.  This would be an opportunity to find out.  She… doesn’t judge” he says.  Natasha almost feels sorry for him the way he’s stumbling over his words.  Except now he’s competition.  

* * *

“Pepper I look ridiculous.”  

“Maria you look gorgeous.”  

“No one is going to pay five bucks for me.”  

“Shut up and get out there and mingle.”  

* * *

The way things go is by closed bid, to avoid a press uproar.  It also means Natasha only has one chance to bid for the Deputy Director.  

“You know, if you keep glaring daggers at the poor guy, he’s never going to ace his bid” comments Clint.  

“Good” growls Natasha.  

“But then neither can you.”  Natasha just hums at that.  Her two hundred grand would be put to good use at the hospital and her bid kept secret by Pepper.  The only question was what the good doctor’s bid would be.  

“Talk about green monsters” mutters Clint, earning him an elbow in the side.  

* * *

“You bid?” 

“Yes”  

“On me”  states Maria.  

“Yes.” says Natasha again.  

“Nat, we hang out all the time.  We eat dinner at least three times a week!”  

“Yes but this is an official date, as was made clear in the details of the auction.  I get a date, a proper date, with you.”  Maria gives the shifting assassin a kind smile.  

“And this has nothing to do with a now brooding green doctor, would it.”  Natasha actually feels a bit bad about that, but there was no way he was winning her date, because that was what it had always been.  Her date.  


	16. On Her Own Two Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m standing on my own two feet. You don’t get to come back and sweep me off them.”

The mission had gone pear shaped, just like Natasha had said it would and now Maria was missing in action.  Maria had approached her about it two weeks ago and Natasha had given her opinion.  It seems they went ahead anyway.  

Their last signal came from a shipping container yard but things didn’t look good.  It also happened to be where the weapons shipment that Phil was tracking was supposed to be delivered.  

Natasha is there first, Hammer’s reject soldier suits are too clumsy to track her but their rapid fire weapons have her ducking for cover while Clint gets into position.  Darting between the large metal containers feels like child play.  And that’s what has Natasha worried.  Hammer doesn’t tend to care who it’s bedfellows are and the crew they were currently teamed up with are just this side of HYDRA.  

Reaching what’s being used as the command station it seems, Natasha looks around frantically for where Maria might have been held.  There’s too much blood spilled for her comfort.  That’s when the back door burst open and Natasha already has her gun leveled at the doorway.  

“Nat?  What are you doing here?”  

“Extracting you.  Phil called us in.”  Natasha is a bit confused, she would have thought that much was obvious.  

“I’m standing on my own two feet. You don’t get to come back and sweep me off them.  I can handle myself.  I figured if anyone knew that, it’d be you.”  She looks beaten and battered and there’s a gash on her forehead, but she’s still standing and the gun in her hands is steady.  

Natasha forgets that Maria hasn’t spent her entire career at her post on the helicarrier.  She’s seen combat and been in situations just as bad as her and Clint.  She gives Maria a firm nod.  Had anyone questioned her abilities, she’d be insulted and not only had Phil done just that but so had she.  

“Right.  Sorry.  You okay to cover my back?  It’s ugly out there” says Natasha.  Maria’s face softens and Natasha gets a glimpse of how tired she is.  Maria raises her gun back into position and nods for Natasha to lead the way.  


	17. Date Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Widow (post escaping red room) is hired by some nefarious organization to assassinate Commander Maria Hill, deputy director of Shield. Maria is a badass tho and almost makes Nat while she’s following her to gain Intel on the DD. Nat finds out Maria is a giant lesbian and decides to get close to her by playing a honeypot trap. Maria sees right thru her game tho and after several hot dates where they both know they have he hits for each other, Nat reluctantly makes her move but Maria is ready for her and makes her a better offer: join Shield and erase some of he red in her ledger. Bonus points if Maria makes her the offer while they’re duking it out.

This isn’t like she’d planned.  It was all going sideways.  Natasha knows how to appeal to both sexes without a problem but some how this woman knew.  She was pretty sure she wasn’t broadcasting more than she intended, and her trade craft was good… but the woman is deputy director of SHIELD for a reason.  

* * *

 

What date is this?  Third?  Fourth?  As far as dates go, these have been enjoyable.  A street fair, a hole in the wall restaurant, that sort of thing.  It doesn’t escape Maria’s notice that these are all out of the way and isolated places.  There have been teasing kisses and lingering touches.  Maria had almost forgotten what human contact felt like.  Sparring and fighting she’s used to, but the light trace along her cheek bone nearly has her melting.  It’s so gentle and she can’t help but lean into the touch.  But sadly it has to come to an end.  

She can almost pretend.  Almost pretend this is real, that the attraction is real, that tonight would end without guns and bullets and a soft caress and moans of pleasure instead.  Except for the little fact that their both carrying.  

“Would you like something to drink?  I’m afraid I don’t have much, just water and some juice…”  She unholsters her weapon from her thigh holster.  

_PING!_

There it is.  The first silenced shot.  Maria returns fire and heads towards the stairs for cover.  All the furniture in this apartment is designed for defense, she pushes the heavy steamer trunk in front of the bed room door.  

“You know, this is fun and all, but I have a better idea if you’re interested” calls Maria.  

* * *

 

She’d actually had fun with this mark, someone who was themselves an unashamed of who that was but also didn’t ask her any questions.  She didn’t ask how Natasha bested all the rigged games, how she moved so silently, and Natasha couldn’t answer.  She couldn’t answer that she had had three opportunities to kill her and had stayed her hand.  She had tickled the hairs on the nape of Maria’s neck rather than snap it, she had playfully poked at her side instead of stabbing.  She had no excuse, except for now if she doesn’t do it now, she doubt she’ll be able to.  This one has gotten under her skin.  Her employers however will do more than that if she doesn’t finish this.  

“Oh and what’s that?  A way to erase my past?”  She fires at the hinges of the door but still has no clear shot.  

“To make up for your past.”  That throws her, the genuine offer in Maria’s voice.  She fires another three shots but doesn’t bother to aim.  

“I’ll let you know.”  

* * *

 

Years later, a bird by the name of Barton is sent after her to kill her.  Once she’s given up and he’s lined up his shot he asks a question.  

“So my boss has a question.  You made up your mind yet?”

“Mind about what?”  

“Making up for your ledger.”  She can tell he doesn’t know the importance of the words, but she does.  

“I’m ready.”  


	18. In Case of Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Barton are separated on a mission that goes sideways and Nat ends up being recaptured by Red Room. Maria leads the OP to rescue her. Red Room tries to re-initiate the Black Widow protocol and take control of Nat’s mind. Unbeknownst to Red Room, and at Natasha’s request, Shield had planted a fail safe in case of something like this happening, a tether that would bring Natasha back to herself…Nat’s “break in case of emergency” is a certain blue-eyed deputy director. Once Maria kicks red room ass and gets Nat out of there she has questions, like why her? Lots of pining oblivious Maria please.

It doesn’t even hurt anymore, not really. 

Or at least it shouldn’t. It’s not the first time she’s been told that their assets have gone missing in the field or been captured. Not even the first time she’s been told their assets have been killed. Their jobs tend to mean their life expectancies aren’t long if they’re constantly in the field. 

But this is different, this is Natasha. It doesn’t even matter that it’s Red Room because it’s Natasha and that’s why Maria is with Clint and the team going to retrieve her. Because this hurts. 

This isn’t right. This isn’t her. She isn’t this person anymore so she shouldn’t be here. Here in this hole beneath a Red Room training facility with her arms bound behind her and raised above her head and waist deep in water. It’s meant to break her but that can only happen if she was really here and she’s not. She can’t be. Not here not again. Because that means she’s lost everything, again. Red Room would get rid of Clint and his family and the others….Maria. She can’t be here.

Clint watches her back with Sharon and she can hear the two calling after her but all she can think of is Natasha. Natasha who spars with her and gets coffee. Who watches horror movies with her and mocks them. Who drags her along to hang out with Jane and Darcy. Who is an Aunt to Clint’s kids. 

Maria always hits her mark with her weapon and some part that is still the Commander knows she should be leaving some of these soldiers alive but she’s not thinking like a Commander right now and she hates herself for that. Punches are thrown and shots fired and at one point Maria remembers a knife in her hand but right now her hand has an old rusty chain coiled around it and she’s taking out straggler attackers. One comes out at her from the side with a tackle and she’s down on all fours. Up. UP! She needs to get up! Dirt means death! She kicks out at a leg and rolls to her side, avoiding the butt of a rifle. Her hands are around the attacker’s neck and it snaps so easily it’s unnerving. 

When she finds Natasha she doesn’t hesitate to climb down into the water filled trench with her while Sharon and Clint free her arms. 

“Natasha? Natasha look at me, look” pleads Maria. Natasha opens her eyes but she’s practically straining with the effort. 

“No. You not here…You can’t be here! You can’t be here! YOUCAN’TBE HERE!” Natasha is practically hysterical while Maria gently shushes her and moves her hair out of the way. 

“Natasha, I’m here but it’s okay. I’m okay and we’re getting you out of here. I need your help though, okay?” 

Clint had explained that she was Natasha’s fail safe but that makes no sense. A fail safe would have had to have been when she first joined SHIELD… they hadn’t known each other yet. But she’s trying. She doesn’t know what Natasha needs her to be right now a Commander? A friend? She doesn’t know. They just get her back to the Quinn jet and get the hell out of there. 

On the Quinn jet Maria stays by Natasha’s side. She wouldn’t leave her side but Natasha has an iron grip on her hand anyway. It seem like hours of Natasha simply staring into space before she actually says anything. 

“Maria?” 

“I’m here! I’m here Nat” whispers Maria. Natasha’s body goes slack with relief. 

“I’m not their’s anymore.” 

“No, no you’re not. You’re here with me and Clint and Sharon. Just rest for now.” And for the next few hours Natasha does just that. 

The next time she wakes up, she’s in the infirmary and Maria is splayed out in the chair next to her bed. 

“I bet you’re wondering why you, right?” Maria turns to look at her. Natasha’s voice is hoarse and lacks most of it’s casual banter, but she’s trying. 

“I did wonder, but then it didn’t seem to matter anymore. Just getting you back did.” Natasha stretches a bit and gives her a tired smile. 

“I got my first glimpse of you when you argued with Fury about my containment. You met him step for step and didn’t cower when he raised his voice. Clint told me who you were and then I made a guess. As Fury’s right hand you would know the state of things, all on going operations, and know whether it was worth saving me. Know if it was worth it. Guess I figured right.” 

There was actually so much more to it than that, but that’s how it had started. As she got to know Maria, she saw the strong woman but also the compassionate one. The one who saw past her ledger and saw her. The real her. The one who was scared that she could never be redeemed. But they had come for her. And Maria had stayed by her side. Maybe there was hope for her feelings yet.


	19. Window Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward meeting - I know you’re looking at me through the window cause I’ve been looking too black hill

They haven’t met formally.  Maria had been present when Clint brought her in , but they haven’t spoken to each other yet.  In fact there’s been nothing but a nod when Nick Fury announces her as his Second in Command.  

Except Maria keeps catching the small assassin watching the sky go by on her down time.  Curled up in a porthole or laying against the tempered glass at the side of the bridge.  Maria says nothing and neither does she but occasionally they meet each other’s gaze in the glass.    Maria tells herself she’s just keeping tabs on her and Natasha tells herself a variation of the same thing.  

The thing is, both only window gaze when each other is there.  


	20. Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Somehow cuddling with you is even better than I expected it to be…” BlackHill

“What’s that supposed to mean” asks Maria with a laugh.  

“It means that no matter which way I turn, I’m comfy and that’s not easy” murmurs Natasha into Maria’s neck as she stretches out again like a cat and settles with her head pillowed against Maria’s shoulder.  

“You know, if you guys trained more for going around things instead of _through_ them, you wouldn’t hurt so much all of the time” comments Maria as she runs her fingers through Natasha’s silky soft hair.  Natasha tilts her head back and runs her finger tips along Maria’s jaw, squinting at the faint marks that she feels under her skin.  

“You’re one to lecture me about staying out of trouble.  How is it that at the position of Fury’s right hand, you always manage to get into trouble and it always involves a helicarrier?”  

“I do not-”

“With Loki there was the attack on the bridge not to mention the carrier nearly falling out of the sky.  With Ultron a bot managed to come flying at you-”  

“How did you even hear about that?”

“That engineer.  Cameron Klein?  The one that Sharon saved during SHIELD’s fall?  He told me.  Which reminds me, _that_ time a carrier fell into the building you were in” continues Natasha.  

“Yeah, well, just like the rest of you, I made it out okay” assures Maria with a kiss to Natasha’s forehead.  

“You better.  I need you, you know” says Natasha softly.  Maria does her best to look at Natasha, knowing that the statement means a lot.  But there’s something else, an edge of worry to her voice as she said it.  It means Natasha knows something.  

“Nat-”

“In that bunker, with the computers that Steve and I went to.  Zola talked about HYDRA putting plans, attacks, and events in action.  Like the death of Howard and Maria Stark…  I saw the list, Maria.  It was on the screen for a second before I started to upload everything to the internet.  Your name was first.  Not Steve’s or Coulson’s even though he was appointed the new director, and Tony’s was third.  But you were tops on HYDRA’s list” continues Natasha in the same small voice, her fingers playing with Maria’s hand, tracing the lines and rubbing against the pad of her trigger finger.  

“I’m not worried Nat.  I have the world’s best assassin at my side and two very protective kids now” jokes Maria.  “I’m careful.  Even though I now work in possibly the best protected facility on the east coast, I still know I could be at risk.  I still use the precautions I always have, in addition to the ones you taught me” says Maria as she rubs a finger across Natasha’s cheek.  

It makes her feel a little better.  Natasha had always known that Maria would be a high valued target for SHIELD’s enemies, but that list… it had scared her.  Especially since it wasn’t as if HYDRA had disappeared.  

But despite the fact that Maria was key to the world’s safety, most of Natasha’s reasons for Maria’s safety were entirely selfish.  She loved moments like this, where they weren’t an Avenger and the director of operations, or soldiers.  They were simply lovers snuggling on the couch.  She loved messing with Maria’s hair and trying out different styles when Maria got out of the shower.  She loved discovering all the sounds that Maria made.  She loved tracing all the patterns down her back and up her spine and how it makes her shiver.  She sighs and cuddles closer in while Maria hums and entangles their legs.  


	21. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here, let's share the blanket." BlackHill?

Natasha is currently curled up on the couch with under a blanket.  She and Maria are waiting in a safe house for their transport to arrive in the morning.  

This is nothing new, but for some reason they are stuck here when it’s negative degrees.  The couch is so worn that the cushions only offer slight comfort and the blanket is more itchy and rough than it is comfortable, but that just seems to be their luck.  Natasha has her knees practically tucked under her chin and the blanket wrapped tight around her when Maria enters the living area from the kitchen.  She tilts her head at Natasha.  

“You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sleep” comments Maria.  Natasha opens one eye and cocks an eyebrow at her.  

“Of course I sleep.  But as long as we’re on a mission I like to stay alert.”  

“There’s alert and then there’s going without sleep and that’s just as dangerous you know.”  Natasha just makes a mocking face and pulls the blanket edge closer.  “Let’s share the blanket hmm?  My ass is freezing just as much as yours is.”  Natasha is just about to make a retort about Maria’s ass when Maria slides in next to her.  The woman is like a furnace!  Natasha wouldn’t call it cuddling, but maybe she does scoot a bit closer for warmth.  

“So what did you do to get set on a mission with me?  My usual partners in crime are Clint and Phil” asks Natasha casually.  She’s only mildly curious and Maria looks half asleep already.  In reality, she’s relieved for a break from the boys and Clint needed time with his family anyway.  

“Mmm… every so often I like to keep my hand in the field and would rather do that with someone I can trust and know is capable rather than someone I have to babysit” answers Maria as she turns her head this way and that, cracking the joints in her neck.  Natasha takes this in with a wince of sympathy.  

“So you picked me rather than Steve or Rhodey?”  

“I always pick you.  You know how to balance things out and get a job done.  Also your banter is better.”  Natasha lets out a snort at that and is once again about to say something when she notes that Maria has dropped off.  If it were Clint, she’d get out a pen and mark his face but with Maria she finds her eyes following her sculpted jaw and the scatter of freckles across her cheeks.  Natasha shakes her head clear.  It must just be sleep tugging at her.  She’s not even all that upset when Maria tugs the blanket a bit her way, she just finds herself staring.  

The radio alerts them to their ride far too soon for Natasha’s liking.  


	22. Rainforest Excursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It’s been raining hard for days and water is starting to rise. Flooding is a very real possibility with the added worry of landslides and walls of mud destroying everything in their path. (Mission Black Hill?)

The down side of operating off the radar, is that few people know where you are in the event something goes wrong.  Something did go wrong.  It’s not a gun fight or an explosion thought, just a regular natural disaster.  How quaint.  

The jungle is hot and the humidity is thick and it hasn’t stopped raining since they got here.  They were supposed to just survey the area for potential threats. Recently they’d been getting odd readings from the area, possibly alien in origin. There wasn’t much time to survey anything with all the rain.  But they aren’t lonely either since they aren’t the only ones to have heard of this rumor.  Some wealthy…well Maria doesn’t know the exact translation to what Natasha called them is, but rich dickheads with mercenaries seems to fit, keep running into them.  One would think they were on the road to El Dorado.  Actually, at the rate they’re going they might find that first.  

Another part of being off the radar is that the only tech they take with them is the kind that fits in their packs.  Their boat however is an old metal one with an engine that sputters and seems to die every forty miles.  Because that’s just the kind of luck they have.  They’ve given up on mission already and are now simply looking for a place to dock and get out of this constant down pour.  

Maria can’t help but notice that somehow, Natasha still looks fantastic.  With her hair short, the rain makes it curl around her forehead.  Maria on the other hand, is almost certain she looks like a drowned rat.  

Between bailing the boat every so often, they finally find a bank that will work.  Getting there proves to be a bit tricky.  Who knows what’s in this water in terms of creatures.  They give up the idea of docking anywhere when the mud gets so thick that it stops the boat.  That’s when the bullets start again and Maria has had it.  Flipping their boat over for cover, Maria fires off four solid shots and something explodes.  Natasha whips around with her gun ready but the water from her hair splashes Maria in the face.  

Maria feels behind her for Natasha’s hand and hauls her up to where she can see her.  

“You okay?” gasps Maria.  Natasha nods and after a moment starts moving again.  Maria grits her teeth and pushes herself up.  There are about a billion bugs here and all of them seem intent on stinging her.  

“Let’s get the hell outta here” mutters Maria.  She tugs Natasha closer and lugs her arm over her shoulders and hauls her over towards the bank.  Natasha lifts up their GPS device and it gives a sorrowful < _bee boop_ > sound as it gives one last flicker of power.  Natasha rolls her eyes and dumps it towards the ground only to be held by the strap on her bag.  Their best bet is a trading station about oh… six miles south.  Great.  


	23. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your OTP never saying “I love you” to one another. Instead, they come up with an endless assortment of colorful phrases and actions to use, confusing the hell out of everyone else.

Natasha doesn’t say I love you like everyone else does.  She doesn’t say most things like everyone else does, you have to be paying attention.  

Natasha only breaks into your home if you’re friends, but she stays if she trusts you.  Steve and Banner have had visits from Nat, but only to get them for a mission, pass on a message, or for some free medical care.  She stays in the Tower because she has a room there, just like she does at Clint’s.  But it’s at Maria’s apartment where she tends to bunk most.  Maria now keeps vodka stored for her but when it comes to clothes, Nat just helps herself.  

Natasha knows everyone’s coffee order, but Maria is the only one she brings coffee to.  Caramel is Maria’s weakness and Natasha knows this.  Natasha doesn’t ever really return Maria’s jackets or sweatshirts but they always turn up when it’s time for laundry to get done.  Those same days Natasha usually comes by with take out just because.  

No one else is really entrusted with looking after Liho except Maria.  Victoria Hand will do if both Maria and Natasha are away, but Liho let’s Maria pick her up and sleeps at the foot of her bed.  

Natasha teases Maria just like she does the others, but with Maria there is that lingering look that Clint notices.  Natasha goes out of her way to check and make sure Maria isn’t pushing herself too hard, and unlike Pepper, can actually pull her from her office.  

But it’s none of those things really.  It’s how when they get back to the carrier, Maria’s eyes are the only ones Natasha is focused on even while Nick gives them their good jobs.  It’s how Natasha allows Maria to tend not only to her physical wounds but shares her insecurities and worries with her as well.  It’s how she trusts Maria to look after them while their on missions.  She trusts Maria to get them evac or back up should they need it but not before.  It’s how she let’s herself go to sleep before Maria that shows it most of all.  And Maria knows all of this.  


	24. Home Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura secretly likes to "accidentally" break things around the farm so Clint can have things to fix. He has no idea she does it on purpose, but Nat catches her at it one morning and decides to help destroy the railings on the front porch.

“Uh… Laura?  What are you…” starts Natasha.  

“Clint.  He keeps coming up with new projects.  I like the living room, Nat, I really do.  I don’t need a screened in porch.  He can have the barn or these little projects but I don’t need part of the house sectioned off with plastic sheeting again.”  

“So this is…”  

“Vandalism in an effort to save my house from yet another remodel.  And you just wait, he’ll pull Maria into it all too.”  Natasha takes all this in with a sip from her coffee mug.  

“Can I help?”  


	25. A Fight of a Different Sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fix it. I don’t care how and I don’t care when, so long as it gets done.”

“I _was_ here”  

“You weren’t.  When I wanted you, you were off somewhere.”  

“That’s ridiculous.”  

“I watched you distance yourself from me” says Natasha as crosses her arms.  Maria rolls her eyes and runs a hand through her hair.  Natasha just shakes her head and turns away.  

“I didn’t distance myself, Nat.  You left without telling me where or why and expected me to be waiting there for you when you came back.  I would have but you know that’s not how our lives work.  I had an assignment from Fury and had to go.”  Natasha still says nothing so Maria walks back towards the house. 

All of this is observed by Laura Barton who is up only thanks to Nate and his teething.  She walks out and waits for Natasha to face her.  

“Natasha…”  

“…. maybe this is good.”

“No, you love each other.  So fix it, don’t just cut and run.”  

“It’s not that simple, Laura.”  

“Fix it. I don’t care how and I don’t care when, so long as it gets done.”

* * *

It had all started when Tony began his little project.  Recreating a last moment with his parents.  She had begun to wonder after her own parents.  With all her files up online she wondered if there was anyone looking for her without the intent of killing her.  She had started with the few bits of her Red Room file that weren’t false and that had led her on a series of false starts and dead ends.  There had been one bit though that had been promising.  She had found the old building that had once housed a boxing gym on one side and a ballet school on the other.  From there, a few faint memories reminded her of the small house where she’d grown up.  Inquiring there had led her to two small and simple graves behind a small wire fence.  

She winds up telling this to Steve rather than Maria.  She had wanted to tell Maria before she’d left but couldn’t find her.  It would be revealed later that Maria had been tasked with looking after a recovering Pietro Maximoff.  When she’d gotten back, Maria was no where to be found.  

“You’re a pain to deal with, but I’ll be damned if I let someone else take my place” says Maria, breaking her thoughts.  

“I thought you’d left.”  

“Left?  To pack, yes, because we need to anyway, but no, I don’t plan on leaving you.”  

“You weren’t there and I wanted you to be.  I’m sorry for-”  

“No.  I would have been there if I could, you know that, but I’m sorry I wasn’t.  I’m sorry I was unreachable.”  Natasha nods at this and bites her lip before stretching her hand out to Maria.  

“Let’s go home.”  


	26. Dance With Me

It’s the usual type of fundraiser or charity thing.  Pepper may have gotten Maria to attend, but she’ll be damned if she’s moving from her seat.  Everyone is in attendance and to be honest, Maria’s glad to see them all alive and in one piece but she’s in no mood to be cordial with anyone.  Lately if it hasn’t been one thing it’s been twenty others and that’s just professionally.  Apparently, in this new administration, her qualifications are in question so there are numerous people prying into her private life as well.  So, she’ll stay here and out of the camera view, thank you.  

Not that that’s ever stopped Natasha.  

“You can’t lurk in this corner all night. Come dance with me” calls Natasha with an outstretched hand.  Maria merely raises an eyebrow at her over her drink.  

“The title Black Widow can weather a lot, but anything associated with me at the moment seems to be toxic.  Take that into account before making any offer towards me.”  Natasha merely shrugs.  

“Let them watch.  Let them see you have someone by your side who isn’t afraid, Maria.  I get it.  Rhodey, Steve, they’ve got stuff to lose here, but me?  Let’s just say I was never really on good terms with any administration.  They tolerate me.  You though.  They’ll see.  If they don’t, screw them.   _I_ know your value.”  

“It’s just that simple?”  

“Yeah.  Now c’mon.  Dance with me.”  

The moment Natasha begins to pull her close, Maria hears the sound of a camera and begins to pull away, dipping her head with a sigh, but Natasha gently guides her face back to hers.  There’s a gentle smile and eyes that guide her across the floor and then they’re dancing.  Gliding across floor and then briefly, if only for a moment she’s able to forget that her life is in shambles.  She’s in Natasha’s arms, her arm around her shoulder, against smooth skin.  When the song ends, Maria brushes her lips across Natasha’s cheekbone.  A thank you for a brief escape.  But Natasha doesn’t let go.  

“Night’s not over yet, Maria.”  

 

 


End file.
